


Save Me Please

by ZOYAH



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark-endgame, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Poor Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tony Angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOYAH/pseuds/ZOYAH
Summary: Steve and Tony been dating for a while. Once the rest of the team has moved in, Clint and Natasha started to suspect something was off and not right. That was reinforced by Steve's behavior and how he was acting around Tony. They had suspicions but no evident to support it, the plan was hatched...will they be on time or late?.......Okkurrrtt I am aware I have been skipping and jumping here but let go with the flow and not specific flow of the events.......There is not much of smut/smexy scenes sorry, but I hope you will give it a chance and read it..in a way, I am expressing what I wished would have happened and should happen when someone is in that position......PLEASE THE TAGS!! ABUSE TRIGGERS DON'T AND I REPEAT DON'T GO AHEAD IF THAT IS GOING TO TRIGGER YOU!!





	Save Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am aware it is not the best or what others might like, but I really wanted to do this for me. Today is my Bday(November 9), I have been suffering from depression and PTSD for years, 3 yrs ago I told myself that I will celebrate my 28th bday. I haven't been celebrating my birthday for closer to 6yrs now, to stop myself from triggering me, I had to changed the tone of the story. I love writing and one way to celebrate and get things of my chest was to do this..  
> .  
> .  
> Never let anyone tell you that you are nothing, you are absolutely amazing, took me a while and I still struggle with it, but breaking the out the mindset takes a while but you can do it..lovies remember to always smile and say to yourselves I AM FREAKING FANTASTIC!!!  
> .  
> .  
> I am a person that doesn't care about comments, kudos or hits, but it doesn't matter how many amount I am just thankful for those who will read/enjoy it....hope you will have fun!! And let me know..
> 
> ###### 

Two amazing spies/assassins, a soldier out of time, a raging but smart scientist/monster, a god of thunder, another soldier out of time but on the good side this time around. What else could a person ask for right? These people were the smartest kind and heroes. These people will notice when something is wrong and will be there. These people will never hurt a family, right?  
Right. The statement was right for most of them. Just he didn’t expect it to be the opposite when it came to the one person he didn’t expect.  
Despite what brought him to this point, he doesn’t regret it. This moment in his life is a start of something new. The circumstances that brought him here still hurt to think about, but they open his eyes.  
1 year ago…  
A group of strangers can become a force for good and family when united by a common cause. And simply enough, that how the avengers became who and what they are. Despite two of said team will now and then disappear and go off on their own to do other things or discover themselves, they still know when needed, they can be counted on.  
A year ago, a threat came, a group of extraordinary people were summoned to handle it. They sure did.  
Tony Stark despite what the media made him out to be, he was far from that. What they didn’t know was the Tony who binged create and get lost in inventing for days. A genius that will go above and beyond to make anyone feel welcomed and comfortable. A kind man who will look beyond other’s masks. He was just a simple, cute, funny and ridiculous man.  
And because he likes taking care of people, that’s why he opened up his tower for the team to move in. Moving in process took a while but they did move in afterward. After chitauri have been sent packing, Steve Rogers was the first avenger to move into the tower.  
Steve and Tony started off on the wrong foot, but after numerous exchanged text messages and phone calls, they had moved away from their dislike of one another.  
So, Tony Stark found himself with roommates one by one. Starting with Steve Rogers.  
Another year passed, and another disaster averted. Ultron though tough was defeated. In his defence, Tony just wanted to provide security. Thanks the stars for having amazing friends who believed him and backed up his claims.  
Thus, Tony Stark’s life began. He started dating the Captain America. It was a well kept secret but couldn’t be hidden from their teammates.  
Natasha and Clint were the next to move in.  
“Hey! Hey! Nat, Legolas. You guys finally free to run away from grandpapa eyepatch?”  
Anyone watching would not believe it’s the same cocky Tony Stark. He welcomed them with open arms and warmth.  
“Thanks Tony.” Natasha said smiling while Clint just rolled his eyes in amused giving Tony a quick hug.  
Bruce followed. His moving in was much much different. After quick hug and rambling mostly by Tony he was showed his lab.  
Thor didn’t but a room was already made for him for went he visits.  
Vision was travelling the world but will stop by now and then.  
Wanda after much reflection, and forgiveness from both end, she moved in as well.  
And that was a starting of their family.  
This is how it spiralled.  
Natasha pride herself as a people reader. She has extreme confident in her spying skills and reading. It was a surprise she didn’t see the signs sooner. From the moment she pretended to be assistant at Stark’s Industries, to becoming a teammate, she still finds it difficult to see through many of Tony’s masks.  
But her friendship Tony helped her in see through them. When it’s just them and not avenging, she can detect the slip.  
Few weeks into their moving in, it was like Tony was constantly switching between his carefree self to public self. He went from being happy and relaxed Tony to pretending to be happy 24/7 around them. Everyone saw it but just pushed it aside thinking he might just be overworked.  
The genius who was so full of energy the first time they met him became less energetic. Had his eyes cast down and seem to avoid engaging in any conversation. When asked, he only replied in short sentences. He went out less.  
Tony Stark was himself yet not all there.  
The company and the public liked him that way. Low key, less loud and compliance.  
His friends didn’t. Especially one annoying archer who assigned himself as big brother. He shared his finding and worries with Natasha.  
“Nat, something is seriously wrong. He is changing a lot and I don’t like it.”  
“I know. He said no to going to our café the other day. You know how much he loves that place.”  
“See, that what I mean. What can we do though?”  
“I don’t know yet. Maybe Steve will have better chances than us.”  
“You are right. But Nat, we should keep our eyes open too.”  
She simply hummed and went back to reading her book. Unbeknown to them, their friend was upstairs in the kitchen filled with nervous.  
Tony was pacing back and forth. Steve was due back anytime soon. He was excited and nervous. He kept glancing to the elevator. Waiting for it to magically open. Why was he so tensed? He didn’t do anything last he checked.  
And yet, there he was nervous to hell and back. He flinched hearing the elevator announced Steve’s arrival.  
Steve smiled at him. Walking over, smiling at him and kissed him breathless. From far, they are just normal couple. Just a normal lover excited to see his lover. None saw the inner panic state of Tony’s.  
“I missed you.” The captain smiled in between kisses.  
“I missed you too.” Tony answered timidly.  
“Nice to see you guys. I am going to lay down abit, Tony want to join me?” Steve pulled him toward the exit.  
“I would love to.” His masks were up again. Nat and Clint’s eyes were on him. Encouraging him to go.  
In their mind, they thought maybe Steve will help him open up. They thought the look in his eyes was just being shy and bashful. Not that he was terrified or anything at all. Not that he was pleading silently to be heard. Not that he was hoping his teammates would notice right?  
A little bit later, Tony was sitting, more like hiding in his workshop shaking and working through a panic attack alone.  
A few silent tears were running down his face. His hands were digging into his arms drawing blood.  
You could he say he looked like a scared child. Those big eyes of his so full of wonder were not there. That amazing person who seem to always be on his feet was nowhere to be found. Rather all you could see was fear and pain.  
A noise and series of curses from the ceiling startled him.  
Clint quickly reassured him it was just him.  
“Sup Tony, sorry it’s just me.”  
“Oh, hey Legolas. I was just leaving anyways. Just came here quick.”  
“Hey, hold on, let me look at that. What happened to your hands and face?”  
“Nothing to worry about birdbrain. Just had a little accident that all.”  
Tony turned away discreetly touching his face. And with that, he walked away.  
Clint was shocked. He immediately went to find the one person who might have the same suspicions as him. Natasha had to be told right away.  
“Nat, I don’t want to be right. I really don’t want to. But I think Tony is being hurt or hurting himself purposely.”  
Clint doesn’t beat around the bush or joke around when he is seriously. Natasha knew that.  
“Clint, listen to me carefully. If you are wrong, this won’t end well. Now tell me, what happened?”  
He sat down crossed leg across from her.  
“I missed joking around with him, so went I saw him going into his workshop, I crawled through the vents planning to prank him. But I saw him crying and shaking. So, I got down and pretended I didn’t see him crying.”  
“Did the injuries look self-inflicted?”  
“No, and he said it was an accident. He panicked once I noticed and looked relief like he was happy I noticed. Something is seriously wrong.”  
“Keep watching but from a distance. We don’t want him to lock himself away.”  
Clint agreed with the plan. He vowed to keep even extra watchful eyes on his friend.  
However, a surprise arrival made things worst.  
Bucky Barnes returned.  
After doing some healing on his own, he went to S.H.I.E.L.D for more help.  
And they brought him to the only people and place that would help and if a need arises, contain the former assassin.  
After coming to the tower, many things changed. Steve spent every waking hour with his bestfriend.  
Tony isolated himself and didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. Both Nat and Clint noticed it right away.  
The two spies became busy all of a sudden and worried they won’t be able to keep an eye on Tony, then the strangest thing happened. Bruce Banner started to spend a lot of time around Tony. Be it in the kitchen, gym or the workshop.  
Anytime that Tony was alone, which was happening a lot since Steve was constantly with Bucky, Bruce would go track down Tony and hangout with him. He would bring any project he was working on to him even though he didn’t really need any help.  
In the beginning, Tony didn’t say much or seem all that interested in spending time together, but slowly the more Bruce stayed, he started to slowly smile. Though sometimes he will stop himself as if he was scolded or told not to smile. Bruce noticed. Nat noticed. Clint noticed.  
Nat and Clint began to conspire. She told Clint what she observed and what their next action should be. She saw how Bruce was with Tony and how Tony seem to be more relaxed and open around his science bro. So that’s how she came up with the task of assigning Bruce to teach Tony yoga and breathing techniques. Something along the line it will help Tony along the way.  
After a while, it became a routine. Steve would go off exploring with Bucky, and Tony would be down in the gym with Bruce. Those were the happiest times for him. He was smiling more and less jumpy.  
But once Steve comes back, him and Tony would disappear for a while.  
He would reappear later more shy, exhausted, and quickly frightened.  
Bruce had enough. He knew the two assassins were hiding something.  
He ambushed Nat in her room one afternoon. Looking angry and scared.  
“Nat..what do you know? And don’t for once think you can lie your way through this?”  
“So you notice too. We been trying to solve the mystery too.”  
“I think Tony is in an abusive relationship with Steve. I know the signs. I been there.”  
“Clint and I tried to talk to him.”  
“It is not easy. Lately he seems to have more accidents in the workshop.”  
“What have you notice lately? And Clint I know you are up there, get down here now.”  
Clint landed softly infront of them.  
“Hiya Doc, so what is your diagnosis?”  
Bruce looked from Clint to Nat. His eyes were almost silently asking her is he seriously joking now? But if he didn’t know the archer well and his fondness for Tony, he would miss the worry in his tone.  
“Worrisome diagnosis.”  
“Yeah, same here. How much did you pick up though?”  
“Tiny bits. I mean small things. You know, its Tony. He is a discovery wrapped in..astonishment. He is amazing, smart. Like really smart. He is just too witty, snarky in a good way, adorable, kind…And I should stop talking now.”  
“Nah doc. Keep going.” Clint answers with laughter.  
“We think that it is Steve.”  
“Nat is right doc.”  
“I was really hoping it won’t be him. I tried not to think that this amazing person who basically were raised being told is picture of perfection would be an abuser.”  
“Clint, keep more watch. Same with you doctor Banner. The question now is will you keep staying or run away?”  
“You both know I wouldn’t do that. Not now. Not again. I have tried to stay away and run to the furthest side of the world, but I always come back. To where I belong. With those I belong with.”  
Bruce Banner is a man of few words. But, at that moment, he was glad he didn’t stop talking.  
“Doc, I saw him scolding himself for winching in pain. Then the other day I saw him wrapping his knees in a band aid and telling himself to hurry up before he sees him. That not the worst of it. Last week, I saw him through the vent covering up bruises on his upper arm and neck.”  
“Oh god, how could we have missed this? Whenever we were practicing yoga and Steve comes by, Tony would be shaking and apologizing. I thought it was just stressed from work.”  
Nat who had been silent finally spoke up.  
“I thought Steve was good for him or helping him. This can’t go on any longer, we need to help him and do it sooner than later.”  
Silence fell among three of them.  
“We are going to find a solution. Tony isn’t alone anymore. He has more than Pepper and Rhodey now. He has us. We three will fix this.” Clint clears his throat.  
A plan was formed. They were ready for whatever could happen that night. Either way, they will witness first-hand what has been going on. On the other hand, they were hoping nothing will happen.  
They arranged for a family movie night. Since it was captain’s idea to have movie nights, he had to show up. Bucky too.  
Tony came and sat beside Nat. Usually he would sit with Steve, but that particular night, the rest of his teammates witnessed how much their suspicions were right.  
Started off with simple jabs here and there by Steve.  
Throughout the movie Tony was nervous and tensed. Thanks to Nat quick thinking, she got him to relax, but what do you know, Steve had to say something.  
“Tony, you have that meeting tomorrow. Let’s head to bed.”  
He nodded.  
“Night Natasha.”  
“Goodnight Tony. See you tomorrow.”  
And just like that, Tony and Steve left. Everything was screaming danger. Bucky looked conflicted.  
Clint made a move as if he was going to his bedroom. Not without giving Bucky a glare not to move.  
Once he made sure Tony and Steve made it to their floor, he got into the elevator and got off on the same floor.  
The incident that followed and he witnessed and heard made his blood coiled.  
A slap and the angry voice slash I am so very disappointed in you voice of the captain was the first thing he heard.  
“I can’t believe you Tony. You interrupted my day with Bucky just for your stupid attention seeking ways. You used my movie idea to get all the attention on you. Pathetic move.”  
“It wasn’t my idea. Nat, Clint and Bruce said it would be a good idea for everyone to get together.”  
“Oh really? It was your idea and you know it. Mighty Tony Stark can’t stand the idea of the attention not being on him. What did Bucky do to you? Don’t you see how much the time with me does for him?”  
“I am sorry.”  
“You know the routine. You are not to interfere with our schedule and time. You can waste your time in your workshop with your stupid inventions, I don’t care, but stay away.”  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt you and Bucky.” Really what he wanted to say was his bots were not stupid. And seriously, Steve should be spending time with him, his boyfriend.  
“And what was that with Natasha and Bruce. And the constant eye contact with Clint? Do I have to remind you who you belong to?”  
“You. Only you I promise.” Tony answered looking timid and scared.  
“You are mind. Get that through your head. You are a necessity to the others. You think they don’t know you? You think they are blinded by your charms? Please, stop kidding yourself. They know the size of your ego. So, stop trying to flaunt yourself and embarrass me more.”  
“I promise.”  
“Are you sure about that? I mean, are those secessions with Bruce just normal or should I be worried?”  
“I swear. He is just teaching me yoga.” His pleas fell on silent ears.  
“I will have to check for myself whether that is true or not.” And with hat said, he pushed Tony on the bed.  
“No! Please, I give you my word. I would never do that to you.”  
Steve won’t listen to him. He tried to fight him off and run but, he was just too strong. He could only turn his eyes on the walls and cried silently. Hurt. Ashamed. Alone. Scared. All of the above.  
“Pathetic. You brought this on yourself. You left me no choice. Everyone know you Tony. They know you would open your legs just to anyone.”  
“Please...Bruce know we are just friends.”  
“Lies. They don’t care. Why would anyone care? You deserve this and everything else. You were finally listening and doing what is right and required of you. Be grateful to me. If it wasn’t because of me, the others won’t even spare you a second glance.”  
Clint frowned. He only hopes Tony wasn’t believing all that. They like him for being him. Maybe in the beginning the image of Tony they were shown was misguided. But now, they know the true Tony Stark.  
More tears rolled down his face. Maybe that was it. It was too late and to the point he won’t be rescued anymore. He thought if he did everything Steve asked of him and hide all the bruises that just maybe he would stop hurting him.  
“Please Steve…please it hurt too much. Please don’t…I will stay away. I will move to Malibu like you wanted…I.. I won’t closer to the others anymore…I promise…”  
“Move to Malibu? Far away? You think you are that clever? You want to move far away where you will have no supervision. No, I have better idea. What I should have done a long time ago. You are to stay in the workshop working on upgrades, in the room and not anywhere closer to the team. You are to only interact with them when I said so. Now turn on your stomach and put this cloth in your mouth.”  
Clint couldn’t stand there anyone spying. He quickly retracted the listening device he had been using and took his cellphone out to call for help. The situation was escalating.  
Tony ever being the genius and quicker thinker, he programmed F.R.I.D.A.Y not only to have ability to learn quick but also to read sign language. He quickly signed to her to get Nat and Bruce. It was killing him to wait but he would be no match to confront the captain alone.  
Tony was screaming now. He is no dumb. He knows what was happening. The sound of fist connecting with flesh, the cap hurtful words cap was saying and Tony muffled screaming. He couldn’t care anymore. Whether he was no much for Steve he kicked in the door and rushed inside. He mustered all the power in him and tackled Steve, but super soldier and all that shoved and fought him. He didn’t let go. He yelled for Tony to run.  
Tony ran but Steve threw Clint aside. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bucky grabbing Steve and pushed him against the wall. Nat came over to check on him and Bruce was hugging Tony against his chest.  
Steve was struggling but the next minute he was on the floor passed out.  
Bucky moved away from his friend. Which he was beginning to regret listening to. Who does that to his lover? The bullied became the bully.  
“I am sorry Tony…Mr. Stark. I am sorry I was not quick. I am sorry I let my thoughts be crowded. I am sorry this happened.” Bucky knelt infront of Tony and Bruce.  
“Soldier, it is not your fault. The way you reacted, if you had known what Steve here was doing, you would have punched his lights out already.”  
“Yeah man, Nat is right. Thanks for the save. Now we need to pay attention to Tony and do something quick before Mr. Aggressor there wakes up.” Clint on wobbly legs got up and made his way toward Tony as well.  
“I got you Tony. We got you. You are safe.” Bruce said wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
By the time Coulson and security agents arrived and took Steve away in restrains and cuffs, Tony had finally calmed down. He didn’t move from where he was leaning against Bruce.  
“Tony, we will make sure he won’t come close to you again. I promise you that.” Nat took his hand.  
“We won’t. that is a promise. Tony, I like to think you and I are brothers. I had this idea of two of us causing Nat grey hairs. Tony and Clint, pranksters bros. Why didn’t you come to us? I am not blaming you, I just never expected the cap to be a big douchebag.”  
There have to be some happy times between Tony and Steve. Not excusing his behavior no way.  
“He was good to me at first. After we Loki was send back and everyone went to do their own things, he came to me and apologize. We started to hang out together. Going to art museums and me showing him my favourite coffee places. Then he asked me out. I said yes. He made me feel safe and told me that he doesn’t care what everyone says or think. He made me feel wanted.” Tony whimpered and snuggled more into Bruce.  
“He took me on dates. He showed me the places him and Bucky used to hang out. He taught me to draw. Finally, he moved in. One day I got a postcard from Bruce and I was so excited and happy. He found me crying on the floor, so I showed him the post card. I was happy to hear Bruce was safe and coming back. He made offhand and rude comment. I didn’t pay attention to it. Then it just started to go bad.”  
“Tony, you don’t have to go on, you can rest.”  
“No, Brucie, I want to. First he told me maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have you guys move in here. I told him it is fine, if I didn’t want to share my space I won’t have suggested it in the first place. Then he told me quit drinking, I said sure no problem since I was slowly quitting anyways. It went from saying I shouldn’t be spending time with Pepper if it is not work related. Telling me what amount of time I should be spending in the workshop, the kind of food I should eat, and how I need to watch my weight. I thought he was looking out for me. But it kept getting worst and it felt wrong. I didn’t feel safe with his tone at all.”  
“Stevie is stubborn, Mr. Stark, you are a capable guy, none of these is your fault. You are too kind and an amazing person. You let me into your home, a brainwashed HYDRA killing machine.”  
“Thanks Bucky, and Tony is fine. You know I talked to him about what he was doing. He threatened to break up with me. I was scared to be alone. I told him to stay and don’t go and that I will change. Before I knew it, everyone was here, and he just kept getting bad. No offence to you Bucky, but it just got really bad when you came. He compared me to Bucky and told me I had to change or that he would leave me and be with him. He brought up my dad and Stane. And said that people were right to treat me the way they did. He really made my already insecurities and self-esteem fall extremely. I wanted to tell you guys, but everyone kept saying how amazing it was I was dating him. And that he was turning me into a good person that people were proud of.” He whispered softly.  
“Oh Tony, we won’t have been here if we didn’t want to or care about you. We like you. A lot. Some of us even more and have for years.” Bruce said hoping his words will be convincing enough. They were the truth.  
“He is right Tony.” Nat carefully stroke his cheek avoiding the bruises.  
“Really?” Nat almost cried hearing him sounds so wounded.  
“Really.” Clint said crouching down beside them.  
“I would have fought him. But he is too strong. He sometimes used sparring sessions as an excuse to hit. He would tell me, if it was Bucky he would have dodged. If it was Bucky, he would have been quick. And so on. He would also snapped very easily. He forced me to talk to Justin Hammer. And scolded me in front of him. Hammer was laughing at me and making a joke that maybe Steve should order me around more. He just laughed at that and said maybe.”  
Everyone knows how Hammer is and the history between him and Tony. For a bit, Tony sagged and stopped talking. His friends just wanted him to sleep but it was like their presence alone made him strong to keep going.  
“You know what was worst though, talking about my dad. He knows how I don’t like it. But he brought him up a lot and told me it was unfair to not talk about part of his life. That I owed him to not take his past away. And saying if I was smart like my dad and didn’t have ego, that Afghanistan won’t have happened. And it was my selfish reasons that Yinsen died. My nightmares and panic attacks got worst. Instead of comforting me, he would tell me to leave the room or some nights he would leave.”  
Nat cursed silently in Russian. She only hoped they were not too late to undo the damage a little.  
“I am so sorry as well Tony. I should have realized things sooner.” Bruce buried his face on Tony’s shoulder.  
“No Bruce, please, you didn’t know. You did nothing wrong. I wanted to tell you…I couldn’t. There were other things he said. He told me that…He said that…I am sorry I just couldn’t.”  
“Tony, what other things did he tell you?”  
“Nat, slowly down. Don’t spook him.” Clint gently placed his hands on her.  
Tony starts to cry. His team was there for him. His team were not ignoring him. Still, he couldn’t find his voice to talk.  
“If I may interrupt avengers. Boss couldn’t say anything with the threat to harm each one of you. Captain threatened to tell S.H.I.E.L.D any week spot I had and schematics for Boss’s suits. He also threatened to lure Miss Widow to Russian and into an ambush, He threatened as well to expose that the easiest way to take down Hawkeye is to set off an EMP that will take down his hearing aid. The most lethal threat if I may be so bold was to hurt Dr. Banner.” F.R.I.D.A.Y if she was human would be letting out a big breath after all that.  
Everyone tensed up in the room.  
“Tony is what she said true?” Bruce turned him around so they were face to face.  
A nod was all he could do.  
“I can’t believe this. I am fighting the Hulk so bad now from appearing. But why Tony? You are more important to each of us. We could have protected ourselves. Our safety didn’t have to come first before yours.”  
“I lost you once Bruce. I couldn’t again. I did like him. Because he did make me believe I could never amount to anything when it came to romantic relationship. He made it feel like I had to settle for him and that he was doing me a favor. The one I liked won’t have liked me since I was pathetic. In a way I liked him. He was never a substitute. Once I woke up though, it was late to leave.”  
“Anyone would be so honor and blessed to have you. I am so blessed to have you as my friend and science bro. If I had paid more attention maybe I would have seen something.” Bruce’s voice sounded so hurt.  
“This is not on any of you guys. You are here. You are not accusing me of being the one in fault. Heck even Bucky is believing me. He shouldn’t but he is. It is not anyone of your guys’ fault please. I liked the little time I would get with any of you guys. Those made me escape my nightmares for a bit.”  
Natasha stopped her gently petting of Tony’s hand and motioned for the other two to follow her outside. If her other suspicions was right, then they better scooted out of there.  
Bruce moved from the floor on to the bed and laid down face to face with him never removing his arms.  
“You are perfect and amazing. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will keep telling you forever how perfect and amazing you are. That you are a beautiful person inside and outside. You are selfless and humble. Never forget that Tony.”  
Somewhere in the holding cells of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve came out of his foggy mind. After a while he remembered what happened. Clint and Bucky will have to answer to him later why they attacked him. First, he had to get out there and deal with Tony.  
What did Tony do this time? There was no way he would be locked up. Tony might have used his seduction charms and money to lie to get him locked up. He would have to deal with him even more properly. First, he needed to get out there.  
“Hey! Excuse me. I think there have been a terrible misunderstanding. You can let me out now.”  
No respond. Like the entire place was deserted.  
Maybe Tony has finally became what he had feared for a while now. He has gone to the villains’ side. What if he had somehow found a way to reactivate the Wintersoldier? He had to get out there and rescue his bestfriend. Tony is always jealous and who knows what he might do to Bucky?  
Whoever was holding him will have to answer soon enough. He is Captain America for godsake. His word is basically the truth.  
What seem like hours and house later the door was unlock. He was on his feet within minutes. He was expecting a superior officer or even Fury. Not Natasha. she was pissed off.  
“You scumbag.”  
“Nat..”  
“Don’t you dare take another step. I will hurt you captain. You are absolute piece of shit right now. I thought he was save with you. I misjudged him at first, but I realized I was blinded. But Tony being the kind person he is, he forgave me. Captain, you have seriously something wrong with your head.”  
“Really Nat, come on. I don’t know what you think you know, but this is just a complete and utter misunderstanding.”  
“A misunderstanding, I know the time is different and confusing for you, but captain you have been in the new century for a long time now. Your mind and senses would have adapted now. Are you telling me that you didn’t physically, emotional, verbally and mentally abuse your lover? You didn’t shove down insults down his throat? You didn’t blame him for having nightmares? And are you telling me that you didn’t freaking make him feel worthless and unwanted?”  
“I keep saying to you, I don’t know what he told you guys, but it wasn’t all that bad. All I did was to keep him in line. Everyone knew how unruly he is. You should be thanking me. He followed rules, he listened, and he behaved.”  
Natasha snapped. All of a sudden all she could see is Tony scared, bruised, battered and helpless on the floor. She promised Clint she won’t do anything, but she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t care.  
After she was done and walked away from the holding cell, Coulson made himself visible and simply told her to make sure Tony was looked after and he will make sure Captain America won’t go anywhere near them again.  
Back in his cell, Steve was left with several broken bones and burn marks from the widowbites.  
Back at the tower.  
Bruce was still snuggled with Tony tightly. It might take a while for Tony to recover, but he will be there every step of the way. With three of them beside Tony, he has lifetime of happiness to come.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...I appreciate it...Let me know how I did..just want to say each person is very lovely!!!


End file.
